A completion system is installed in a well to produce hydrocarbons (or other types of fluids) from reservoir(s) adjacent the well, or to inject fluids into the well. Sensors are typically installed in completion systems to measure various parameters, including temperature, pressure, and other well parameters.
However, deployment of sensors is associated with various challenges, particularly in wells where sand control is desirable.